Married to a Hardy
by Hatter-Zombie.ate.your.brains
Summary: Matt has a small secret for the past two months that he has kept from his brother. Not only did he marry the girl of his dreams without anyone knowing, but the girl is a huge part of the younger Hardy's past. Will he be the good brother-in-law or go crazy
1. Matt's secret

**A/N- Hey guess what I caved in…  
I am such a weak person! Ok well here it is 5 votes and one of my personal favs because  
hey if people want to read it why keep it cooped up in my computer.  
Ok so it is this one then Rags to wrestling!  
Then I am making a new poll, so go vote! Also go look at my new story Music in the Ring!  
I am starting to really enjoy writing it!  
Ok so sorry for the long blah blah so peace out and love.  
Hope you enjoy!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

_Dong, Dong, Dong,_ the heavy tolling of the grandfather clock greeted the eldest Hardy brother, breaking his thoughts away from his current situation at hand. His eyes glanced up at the clock which read 6:30pm. _Shit_ he mentally cursed to himself as he bit his nails shorter then what they were. It was time; he had to tell them, they deserved to finally know the part of his life that he kept secret from everyone. It was time, family dinner started soon, and he knew if he was late his father would give him a good scolding after it was all over and they were alone. Even at the age of 34 he was being scolded by his father about dinner.

Matt held his breath, and closed his eyes to finally calm himself down. Just the thought of her now, here and out in the open with everyone knowing gave him great comfort. When he opened his eyes he felt like a new person, like he was ready for any hit or blow that came from any family member about what he was going to say tonight.

"Where is the damn ring?" he muttered under his breath, searching for the thick, gold, woven band that he had for two months now.

"Hey, Matt?" the youngest Hardy Jeff, spooked his brother when walking into his room. "Dad and Beth are downstairs and both are getting impatient. And you know dad when he is hungry." He joked.

The ECW champ stood in place, frozen as if someone glued his feet to the ground. He was in no mind set to be dealing with his brother, not after what he was going to tell him after tonight.

"Yeah, I'm coming, I just left something here and I need to find it…I'll be down in a bit." He stumbled over words, and wondered if anything he even said was coherent. His mind was filled with fear, his heart was filled with dread and happiness, and his feet were just telling him to run…run to Michigan and never come back. He reached his hand into his faded blue jeans and there it was, stuck in between the folds of his pants. _Just a tiny bit longer and I'll wear it once again. _He thought into his mind.

"All right bro, I'll see ya down stairs." Jeff whispered closing the door with a heavy clank behind him. Matt was once again alone, with nothing but his thoughts and hopes keeping him company. Was he really ready for this? Yeah he was, he had to be. The secret was burning his skin now. He was so close to his family, they had to know.

Step by step, that's all it took for him to get out of the room. He left the ring behind just incase Beth caught a glimpse and said something. Down the stairs now…he was really making himself go crazy. Why? They would be happy about it or at least he thought.

"Hey look who decided to finally join us." Gilbert Hardy's face creased into a huge smile. His voice always knew how to make Matt's nerves rise up. Jeff glanced at his brother then at Beth to see if she saw what he saw.

"Yeah well, I lost something upstairs…kinda needed to find it." Matt chuckled sitting down in his regular seat on the right side of his father. His eyes glazed over the table and the people sitting; Jeff and Beth were being cute, which didn't make what he was going to say any easier, and his father stared at him with concern written all over his aged face. What was he going to do now?

"Matthew…" his father started, seeing as his son was sweating like a stallion at the dinner table. "Is there anything you want to tell us son, you look as if you are going to pass out."

Matt nervously looked up from the empty white circular ceramic in front of his face. His stomach was turning, making him feel sick. It was as if the guilt was starting to consume him body, staring in the core and working its way out. It was time; he was going to blurt it out. It had to happen at this moment, at this second.

"Yeah…I uh do have somethin' to uh say," the Hardy boy gulped one more, and thought about how much better he would feel after this was over. He grasped the gold band with his thumb and opened his mouth once more. "Everyone…I uh… I am married."


	2. Kellie! Zahara! Amy!

**A/N- Bask in my glory of people who like this!  
|Haha just kidden but here is some more Married to a Hardy.  
Go voters on my page for the next one after rags!  
Seriously Xbox is winnin which I find funny!  
Another non serious one that me and Nine are making…always fun!  
Well thanks for everything g uys!  
So much love! Peace!  
****Hattress!**

**Disclaimer!- I DO NOT OWN THE WRESTLERS! A girl could only wish! I do own Noel!**

* * *

Everyone at the table stopped their eating, stopped their mumbling and small chatter and stared up at Matt with awe. Did he just say he was married? No one moved, there was not a sound, not even the crickets outside were chirping.

"Since when?" Beth was the first to break the silence that covered the table like a bad plague.

"Two months." He breathed.

"Since when were you going out with this girl?" Gil decided to ask, now that he had a daughter in law and all. Matt felt ashamed, yet relieved that he finally told them, Noel would be proud.

"Four years." The eldest admitted closing his eyes. Not only did he lie about being married but even who he dated. He looked around at all the dropped mouths and bit the inside of his cheek. Maybe Noel should have been with him

"I'm happy for you" Jeff was the last to speak, and his voice had certain optimism to it. His brother breathed closing his eyes. The worst part was over, unless someone else had something to say.

"Is she a ring rat?" Beth asked. Everyone at the table glanced over at the only female in the room. Matt didn't know what to say, the fact that he married someone that she knew and knew very well, or the fact that he married someone that the whole family knew for a long time.

"No!" Matt jumped into his defensive mode and looked around, "Known' her for a long time, actually you all know her." He was calmer then before, but the feeling of being on the edge was still circulating inside his system. He felt like a coward, but once he saw his wife in two days he knew everything would be worth it.

"Wait what do ooo mean we alll know 'er?" Jeff peered from his plate with a mouth full of chicken, and potatoes.

_Matt run now run! It is not to late to catch the next plain to Michigan!_ He mentally kicked himself as he stared at his brother. The only thing that would calm his once again frazzled nerves was a beer.

"You all know her that's all I am going to say" The eldest Hardy grabbed his small brown bottle and drinking it like a baby guzzling down its milk. "You'll meet her in two days." His confidence was coming back, making him feel better about everything he said.

"Matthew Moore Hardy you are telling me that I am not only going to know the name of my new daughter-in-law, but we aren't going to meet her until two days?" Gil was staring to get mad, using his overly father voice that both boys were always scared of when they were younger.

"Yes sir." He gulped once more. No matter how old Matt was his father still scared the shit out of him. Daddy's boy or not you respected Gil with everything.

"If we guess will you tell us?" Jeff finally swallowed his food and spoke with a clean mouth, Beth was even picking at her food at this point. She must have figured it out. Matt pondered his brother's request and shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure, but you will never guess." He replied, finally starting to enjoy his meal. It was over, it was done. The ring that now lay on his finger felt that it was now part of his skin. All he needed now was the woman that he made the vows too.

"Kellie!" Jeff shouted pointing a finger at him. Beth was by his side chuckling while rolling her eyes. _This is going to be a long, long night_ Matt thought to himself as he gobbled down his food.

"Jeff that was your ex girlfriend…" he sighed shaking his head. "Nice try though…"

"Yeah but when we were together you tried to sleep with her." He stated pointing his mashed potato fork in his direction.

"And I think we should move on." Beth declared glaring daggers into her boyfriends' eyes.

"Ah! Zahara!"

"No…"

"Amy?"

"Hell no, Jeff besides Amy you are naming your ex girlfriends." Matt rubbed the sides of his head with thumb and middle finger. The game was getting boring, and now to top it all off his head was killing him. _I need another beer…now._ Was the only thought in his brain. He got up from the table walking over to the fridge for another bottle of the amber liquid he loved too much.

"Are you sure I know her?" he heard the inflection in his brothers voice when he peeked his head out from the fridge door.

"Oh believe me Jeff you know her…don't worry." The eldest laughed, concealing the nerves that shuttered in his body. _He is going to kill you…_his brain muttered.

After awhile the dinner and conversation stopped and Jeff was still going on naming girls. Now it was just annoying and all Matt wanted to do was go home and call her.

"Matt…" Gil grabbed his son's attention. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

The eldest poised his hand on the door knob ready to move out, but how could he say no to his father. For one Gil might get offended and two he could never say no to a father son moment. Gilbert Hardy motioned to the den stealing one last glance at the happy couple of Beth and Jeff.

"Matthew, you know the responsibility to this is right?" Gil groaned as he sat in his old recliner chair.

"Yes sir, I do."

"This is no joke Matt, you are now joined together, what is going to happen when you are away?" he asked. Gil cared for his sons way to much to see them get hurt. "She is truly not married to you because of the money?"

"Pops stop, you known the girl ever since she was a little kid, there is no way." Matt scoffed leaning his arm on the door way. Gil inhaled intensely, rubbing the sides of his head.

"It's her isn't it?" he asked. The Hardy boy stood in place, why did he have to open his big mouth? Gil stared his son down making make squirm underneath his watchful gaze. "Noel…it has to be, she is the only girl you two were with when you were younger. You guys were raised together." Gil had it right. Matt bit the inside of his cheek and nodded slowly. "Do her brothers know?"

"Yeah…it is, and no…no one knows except for her friend." He couldn't hold back the smile from thinking about her.

"How can you do that to your brother, you knew how they felt for each other." His father took a deep breath. "You better hope he doesn't hurt someone when he finds out that his ex fiancé is his sister-in-law."

Matt's jaw clenched tight letting the words seep through him like cloth put in water. Noel's heart was broken by his brother and he was just there to pick up the pieces. It was the same way when Amy broke him into shatters. He missed her long, curly black hair sprayed in a fan like pattern across his chest, right now just her voice would be great to hear.

"I'm not going to say a word to your brother. I'm going to let you and Mrs. Hardy do all the explaining." Gil sighed and hugged his son. "I know you Matt, and if this is the right thing to you…then you know it will be ok with me."

"Yo, Matt come on I wanna get back so we can go through the yearbook!" Jeff laughed, with the after giggles of Beth right behind him. His stomach turned, and all the beer he knew he thought he could keep down was slowly rising.

"You better tell him, or seeing her will." Gill warned, moving to hug both his sons and Beth.

Beth was the one to drive home, and everything everyone knew was slowly sinking in. Matt took a deep breath when he leaned his head on he window, his eyes glanced down at the gold band on his finger. In his mind he didn't know if he should have been happy or sad now that everyone knew his little secret. Was he being selfish if he said he was a bit disappointed that he didn't have to hide who she was anymore?

"Ok I got it! Maria!" Jeff sluggishly looked behind him to the back seat

"Jeff no…you will meet her on Thursday." He laughed hitting his head on the cool glass window. They only had a week home for the holidays so as soon as she came to move in, he was leaving. It would have been much easier if she came with him, but Noel was stubborn and she made it clear that if she was going to be his wife she was not going to go on tour with him.

The car stopped when all three passengers lazily walked to the door. Beth being cradled in Jeff's arms, and Matt sighing and wishing for his wife. The youngest Hardy smiled at Matt with eyes of happiness then looked down at his fiancé.

"We have some talking to do. Let me put her to sleep and I will be down." Jeff breathed, taking the small Beth up the stairs.

Matt exhaled deeply; he was not getting away that easily. Soon after Matt grabbed a beer from the fridge and rolled his eyes looking at his brother who stood before him with his arms crossed across his chest. He was determined, or pissed, ether one it was never a good thing when Jeff gave you the smoldering gaze to go along with the thin line pout.

"Am I going to have to keep guessing?" he laughed ruffling his brother's hair. "I'm kinda upset that I wasn't the best man at this wedding."

"It was a small wedding…no one was there." Matt breathed taking a sip.

"When did you even do this without anyone knowing?" Jeff sounded amazed that he pulled something off without anyone knowing what was going on.

"Well do you remember when I asked for time off because I had something to do at home? Well I went to Michigan we both got on a plane to Florida and we got married on the beach." Matt laughed to himself. Two months ago he was a free man and now here he was married…and dare he say it happy.

"I still can't believe you pulled it off." He muttered, taking the beer from his brother's grasps. "Ok now I want the year book!" he trumped to the bookshelf in the living room, grabbing the large book that contained his and Matt's past. His fingers quickly skimmed throughout the book naming girls from left to right, and Matt denying every one of them.

"Hey bro I'll be back just want to call up Vince to confirm our location." He lied to his brother about being married, one more couldn't hurt that much. Jeff blew him off with the wave of his hand too into the yearbook to even know what was going on. The eldest boy hurried upstairs and quickly dialed his phone.

"Hello?" there it was her voice…and only hers.


	3. Wonder where she is

**Yeah small chapter cause the next one I wanted to start fresh!  
Well filler filler! Much love to the people who like the story!  
Makes my heart sing! Much love to you all!!  
!Hattress!  
Go vote for the next story!**

* * *

"Hello?" there it was her voice…and only hers.

"Hey babe." He couldn't help the gigantic of a smile spreading on his face as soon as he heard her. "Did I wake you?"

"Baby!" She perked up, "No, no I fell asleep packing, did you get everything I sent?"

Matt nodded staring at the boxes that contained his wife. Almost everything was there…well except for her and her clothes, but everything else.

"Yeah babe they are here" he smiled, but it faded quickly. "Um, No…I told the family tonight that I'm married…but they don't know who you are…well except for my dad." He stated, so now he was ready for the yelling. The young girl's voice caught in her throat.

"Does he know?" she asked softly as if he was going to hear. Matt shook his head giving her a comforting laugh.

"No, I'm upstairs, he is going through the yearbook to find out who my wife is." he sighed, moving over to his bed. He heard Noel laugh tiredly.

"He is not going to give up until he finds out it is me huh?" her voice was the most comforting sound he has ever heard. His love, his angel...and only for him. Matt looked around hushing his voice even more. He could tell she was tired, but he just needed to hear her voice.

"Yeah well, he will see you and everything will be ok." Matt scoffed. He knew nothing will be ok. His father was right, he married his brothers ex fiance, but no matter what he didn't feel guilty about it what so ever.

"Look, baby did you get my things?" she yawned. Matt smiled to himself. He wanted to be there so badly, be near her.

"Yeah I did, everything is in our room. Anything else?" he asked.

"No, just my clothes. Listen darlin' I have to finish packing, I'll call you tomorrow." Noel yawned once more. She was tired, he could tell. To Matt now it was just a matter of time that his wife would finally be in his arms.

"I love you No." he whispered.

"With everything in me you know I do too." she laughed, and hung up.

The eldest boy took a deep breath smiling as he went back down to is brother.

"Did you find her yet?" he asked, clamping a hand on his shoulder. Jeff looked up shaking his head to smiling down at the senior picture of Matt's wife.

"What is this?" he asked. The rainbow haired brother looked up from the picture smiling.

"Weird to know I don't know where she is." he sighed. Matt gulped, taking a deep breath. He had to tell him...it was his right as a brother, his right as a human to tell him that he married his brothers ex fiance.

"Hey bro--" Matt started

"Look Matt, I'm passin' out and I feel bad that I left Beth alone. I'll guess more tomorrow! I will figure this out!" he laughed tiredly. Matt nodded, grabbing his brother into a hug. Now he was petrified, he was scared shitless now that everything was becoming clear and real. Tomorrow, everything will become clear tomorrow.


	4. The Wife Is Here!

**So here is some more Hardy since everyone likes this so much!  
Much love to everyone who is reviewing!  
This is like the greatest thing I have ever seen and I think it is good!  
Really everyone thank you so much!  
Go vote on ma page!  
Thanks everyone!  
!Hattress!**

**I do not own Matt or Jeff or Beth. I do own Noel^^**

* * *

The morning came, making the Hardy boy wake with anticipation that his wife is coming soon. Matt wondered into the bathroom staring at his reflection in the little mirror. For some reason when he looked this time he saw a different Hardy, an more mature Hardy then the one he looked at yesterday. Was it the fact that now he actually had his wedding ring on and ready to go on with the world? Too bad he just had one more secret left.

"Yo bro, me and Beth are going out. You got a call this mornin' on the machine." Jeff jumped into the bathroom only to leave as soon as he relayed the message. Matt nodded hearing the door close and quickly ran down the stairs, His fingers fumbled with the machine till he finally heard her voice.

"_Hey lover, I know it is early but I got kicked out of my apartment today, so I am going to be there later tonight. I love you." _ the message held her sweet voice.

"Shit...tonight...oh God...Jeff." he argued with himself. This is not good, but maybe it was a blessing that this happened. He ran over to his phone quickly dialing the number to his brother.

"Ello?"

"Jeff, listen bro my wife is coming in tonight...is there anyway we could get dinner or somthin'?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah I'll call Cracker Barrel. Oh yeah you know we have tickets in two days for Ohio right?" Jeff coughed which meant he didn't want Beth to hear. He never tells Beth in advance when he leaves, but yet he doesn't know that Matt is the one to tell her everything.

"Thanks bro...really." he laughed.

"So what time is Kellie coming in?" he asked. This was it, his mind was made up he is seriously thinking HIS ex girlfriend from Australia is his wife. Actually he kind of wished it was because when he really find out he will not be a happy camper.

"I told yo-- ya know what never mind, my WIFE is coming in later tonight...she didn't give me the details." he muttered. Matt was getting tired of the mind games.

"Fine bro whatever, I'll call you later." Jeff laughed. The brothers hung up which left Matt all alone once again. The silence was the last...the silence for now was comforting him because he knew that later tonight the house was going to be anything but quiet.

The Hardy boy yawned once more plopping himself on the couch. His lovely brother woke him up early he wanted to just sleep for a few more hours. What time was it? Like 8 am? No human who doesn't have to work should be up that early. Matt closed his eyes and fell asleep, he just hoped when he woke up his wife would be the one to call.

*****

"So I say you wake up soon." Matt heard a whisper in his head. Noel...sounded like his beautiful wife. His eyes fluttered open feeling the slight pressure of a body next to him.

"I never thought waking up to you could feel so great." Matt muttered a laugh.

"Wow, I could be some random girl and you wouldn't care."

"I mailed you a key, so who else would it be?" His voice was cracked and happy. His wife was here..finally. He stared up into her hazel golden eyes, his fingers tracing into her black mess of curls. His hand found her face when his thumb rubbed against her cheek. "How are you Mrs. Hardy?"

Noel breathed deep closing her eyes hearing that was like an addiction, an beautiful feeling sweeping across her skin. Mrs. Hardy bit her bottom lip , bringing her lips so they met his.

"God I love hearing that." she crooned. Matt laughed, pulling his wife down till their lips met once more. This was not a dream...and he thanked God for it.

"Are you ready No?" he asked, pulling her down so his eyes were resting into hers. "Tonight you are finally going to see everyone again."

Noel's smile disappeared, her eyes lowering to the floor when she heard about seeing everyone...well not everyone. Her heart was happy that she was going to see Gil and finally knowing that she finally became his daughter-in-law.

"I'm excited, but you know me babe..I am and will always be worried about the second half of you." she whispered, taking a deep breath.

Matt nodded, moving his lips along the line of her jaw. It was her weak spot, the only spot to make her unravel and let go. A soft moan tumbled out from her lips, his hand reached underneath her shirt--

_RING, RING, RING._

The phone started to go, making he couple jump, from their little go. Noel bit her lip watching as her husband groaned to take the phone.

"No, babe leave it." Noel groaned, grabbing at her husband to stop, but it was too late.

"Ello?" Matt yawned. His young wife smirked to herself, latching her mouth onto his neck. His eyes rolled back into his head, how was he going to do this?

"Hey Matt, 7 at the barrel." Jeff's voice through the phone made the little leach on his neck stop. Her head slowly looking up to hear his voice.

"Yeah ok..hey let me call you back. N--my wife just came in and I need to help her unpack." Matt tried not to laugh. His heart did a huge jump as he almost said her name. Noel went back to his neck, tugging the skin between her teeth.

"Hey you're no- never mind, go." Jeff laughed. The brothers said their goodbyes and once more his attention was back to Noel.

"I don't know what is going to happen when I see him." she bit her bottom lip, moving up from his arms. Matt knew what was going through her mind. He always knew ever since they started dating, and now that they were married it was even worse. Matt smiled, taking her left hand, and placing a kiss on the simple engagement ring and band. This was the right choice, they both felt it.

"How about the time between now and when we have to leave..let's catch up on old times my husband." she laughed as the words rolled right off her tongue. Her eyes laid on the twisted gold bands infused together to make her husbands ring. Matt's eyes followed all the way up the stairs. His arms scooped up his small frail wife and whisked her up into the bedroom. They both didn't want to worry or think about the night.


	5. That is Jeff's Ex Fiance

**Yea!!! People like this!! well here ya go!! peace and love!  
!Hattress! **

* * *

The couple had their fun, but now it was down to business. The clock read 6:30 pm as Matt paced in their room. Noel sitting on the bed cross legged and nervous as hell. What was he so nervous about? She was the one telling, well showing her ex fiancée that she went off and married his brother. Truthfully she felt the worst end of it. Reality came hitting them quickly, and here they were in their room waiting for each other to try and speak.

"Why are you so worried about this?" she asked. "I should be the one really worried."

Matt stopped his nervous pacing, then glanced over to his lovely wife. She was right, but at the same time he didn't want to get killed for the doing of being with her. He knew once Jeff saw the young girl he would start to flip. His eyes glanced over her nervous form, as her skinny jeans and baby doll shirt her on all the right places. Why couldn't this be just easier on him? Oh he forgot...he is a Hardy, nothing is normal.

"Babe, your family knows me. I think it will be ok." she smiled, grabbing his hand for him to stop.

"I know Noel, but still we kept this a secret for about a good four years. Then to top it all off we got married without anyone knowing." He stopped the pacing, but now was on his knees holding her hand.

Noel hated to see her husband the way he was. He was right about the whole being together underneath no watchful eye of everyone in the family. It was ever since Jeff broke her heart Matt was the one to take everything and make it better. Who knew maybe he wouldn't even remember who she was...but who were they kidding, both knew the reaction they were going to get.

"Well, Hope was there." she laughed. The most amazing thing about Noel was her humor. It is what had Jeff entranced into her web of life. Matt smirked, holding out his hand for his wife to take.

"Noel, this is really no time for jokes, please babe." he sighed. Noel smirked walking over to her husbands body. She hated seeing him this way...he always was...afraid about what would happen if Jeff found out about them.

"Matt, look everything is going to be ok. I mean Jeff can't say anything...actually we should be thanking the both of them. Matt without him breaking it off we would never be together." Noel grabbed his face into her small hands. Their eyes locked into each others once more holding, looking.

Her smile was infectious making every nerve in his body fall into a state of calmness. She was right, this whole thing with them was Jeff and Beth. They brought them together, no shame in this.

"Come on sugar we'll be late." he spoke in a low tone, grabbing her hand to only kiss the back of it. The action made Noel smile as her lips snaked to his.

"Please stop being nervous. It is making me crazy." she whispered, clinging onto his shirt. Matt smiled holding Noel close. She was right he should stop being nervous. They were finally in the place they were suppose to be.

The couple finally left, exchanging nervous glances on the way there. Noel would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous about seeing the boy who she spent all her life loving with a new girl on his arm. His own fiancé to call his own. When they finally reached the place, Matt stole one more glance back into Noel's direction. He knew it was going to be ok. He just knew.

"Don't be scared." she murmured. His body relaxed as they got from the car hand in hand. Noel squeezed holding everything she felt within that squeeze. They were in love, so why would she worry?

"I won't" he chuckled back, bringing her hand to his lips. Noel smiled very wide feeling a new air of confidence. Too bad it was too soon as they got into the place.

The couple smiled at each other as Matt saw his father. They walked right up to them with smiles looking at Gill's face dropped seeing Noel. His little Noel all grown up and married to one of his boys. Too bad it was the one he didn't expect. His little Noel was there looking like a beautiful women. When Beth saw his reaction is when she turned around looking at the girl she betrayed. Her breath got caught in her throat and hoped to God Jeff didn't look up from his menu.

"Hey pop, I think I'm just going to get the grits, not in the moo--" he stopped noticing the silence that took everyone, "Wha--" he noticed why everyone was staring. Noel, his first love. His eyes went wide, his moth gaped into an O, and he didn't know what to say. She was beautiful, just beautiful. Her hair shimmered a black and was much longer then he remembered. How the hell could he forget her?

"Everyone this is my wife. Noel. I didn't think I needed to say meet since you guys already know her." Matt tried a joke but failed.

He felt his wife's hand grip tighter on his as she couldn't break her eyes away from Jeff. It was just yesterday when she remembered when he was the one she was planing her life with. They were so in love at that time. Jeff felt the same way when he looked at her. It took him so long to try and forget but now that her face was there it was like someone hit him with bricks.

"Well, I always wanted you in my family somehow." Gill was first to make a move, as Beth and Jeff just stared.

"Hey Jeff." she didn't even hear what Gill said. Her eyes were fixed on the Hardy boy who broke her into two. She smiled and snapped from her daze going over to Beth to kiss her on the cheek, "Really good to see everyone again!" she squeaked with joy. Now that the awkward tension was a bit out of the air she had to start her real life now. A life as a Hardy.

Noel went to kiss Gill second then went to Jeff who stood up. His large arms grabbed her into a hug, pulling back a strand of hair from her face. She forgot his touch, she actually longed for it a bit, but that was her past catching up to her once more.

"You look amazing Noah/" he used her nickname from when she was younger. She smiled, moving away to pinch his cheek.

"Yeah you look pretty well ya self starburst." she joked back. The young wife went back to her husband as he helped her get into the chair. They were ok, but for now. Beth started to gush over her ring, as Gil was asking about how they started to date and all. Nothing was being held back, everything was out in the open. Too bad one Hardy has his mind on the past and all he wanted was to see Noel all his...again. All he could think was, how could they do this to him?


	6. Let's Go Back In Time And Play Pretend

**I don't know where this came from but yeah! I've been sick and  
I had some amazing time on my hands and  
amazing people who love to read this I guess. hope you like guys!  
Much love and peace!  
!Hattress!**

* * *

After dinner everyone went back to Matt and Noel's home laughing, drinking having fun. Gill went home early kissing Noel and Beth goodnight. Jeff was the one to walk him to the door, his face twisted in a confused expression.

"You know you should maybe try and talk to her. I know I'm an old man and all, but I think that is the best thing." Gil sighed. Jeff looked up as if in a daze.

"My Noel is married to my brother. Heh, can you say karma kicked me in the ass." he chuckled. Gill shook his head, hugging his son goodbye.

"Son, she is not yours anymore, she is Matt's wife now." he spoke the truth, which cut through him as if he fell through an ice pond.

"Yeah, I guess your right." he muttered and walked away. Gill made his exit as jeff went back to Beth's safe arms. He watched as Noel giggled as Matt whispered in her ear, watching as she smiled. Just like that he remembered that smile more vivid then anything he has ever remembered before. He didn't even noticed Beth crawling into his lap.

"Stop staring, I know what is on your mind." she whispered into his ear. Jeff snapped from his daze, glancing and locking eyes with his fiance. Beth, his future.

"Can't help it, just how can he do this to me...to us?" he groaned, holding Beth closer to him. Deep in his mind as he held Beth he was holding the small body of Noel, back in time.

"Babe, he did nothing wrong. if anything we should be happy." she chuckled softly, leaning close to his face, "I mean we helped this."

Jeff scoffed, rubbing his thumb across her face. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Beth, so why now was he only really thinking about what it was like to kiss Noel. To hold, and love Noel. The younger Hardy moved so his lips pressed against hers. In the corner of his eye he saw Noel move away from her comfort zone, and found his chance to get to know the now Mrs. Hardy.

"I'm going to get something to drink." he yawned moving the young Beth from his lap. He needed to see Noel, he needed to at least try and remember what it was like to be near her.

Noel couldn't contain her smile as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes lighting up and filled with sparkle. Too bad it wasn't long till Jeff grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the others. His body pressed her up against a wall, where their eyes met just as they did all those years ago. She felt her heart racing with fear for what he was going to do to her, as his hands cupped her face letting them roam where they wanted.

"What the hell is this shit No?" he spat, his hands and body not letting her go.

"Nothing Jeff, I married your brother. What else is there for me to say?" she felt her voice quiver as she felt his breath hot on her neck like all those years ago.

"But you're my ex Noel! My ex! We were together since you were 18 and I was 20!" his voice became louder, making her wince on the wall. She felt tears prickling her eyes when she remembered now. It took so long for her to forget what happened between them but now him just mentioning numbers were making her want to die.

"Well Jeffery you didn't want me anymore. You wanted Beth, the girl in high school that we despised!" she snapped back.

Jeff popped his head back to the girl, pinning her back to the wall. His lips found hers as they did what happened so many times, so many years ago. Noel let herself be pulled back into her past but snapped back quickly as soon as his lips left hers to wonder over to her neck. Her hands moved to finally push him off.

"I am a married woman now Jeff, this thing, this us. Let's just pretend that it never happened." she growled. He really forgot how amazing she was. Noel wiped her mouth walking away, tears almost in her eyes. Matt watched as he saw his wife walk out. It wasn't long till Jeff came behind her did he notice that she was crying. What the hell did he do now?

"Noel?" he cooed, walking over to her. His wife turned around, wiping a few strands of black hair from her face. Her eyes wondering all over Matt. She did truly love him, with out a doubt in her mind and a second thought in her heart. "Jeff got to you huh?" She nodded as he wiped a tear off her face.

"You know him Matt better then anyone. I was expecting this." she smiled, "He will just have to get used to this."

Matt nodded knowing his wife. She was right. He came closer to her scared form, resting a hand on her cheek. She wasn't going to say anything about the kiss and Jeff wasn't so she had no worries. A smile appeared on her face when Matt leaned in to kiss her, too bad her mind went back in time.

_Jeff was the first to let the kiss go looking down at Noel's body in the pile of leaves beneath them. This was the real deal, the real love in which he could not deny. His forest green eyes wondered all over her face, watching every curve move with such fascination from the golden toned eyes to her plump bottom lip always stuck in her mouth. Her hair was just cut just below her collar bone, all curls all splattered with golden and orange leaves. Her small black painted nails reached up to grab his long blue and purple locks._

_"You know you don't have to leave again. Just tell Vince you got sick and you can't go." she breathed, reaching above around his neck. Jeff chuckled moving his lips right back to where they started._

_"I know but even if we are sick we have to go Noah." he chuckled between breaths, "Me and Matt will be home again soon I swear."_

_Noel rolled her eyes breathing deep only to get up and run. Jeff shook his head moving away to find his girlfriend on the trampoline jumping and flipping like no other. She could be better then he was. Jeff hopped on, grabbing the girl by the waist and started tickling her till she was blue in the face. They start to fight when Jeff finally pinned her down, holding her hands above her head. The wind was getting colder making her shiver underneath his touch. Her eyes sparkled once more as she giggled underneath his warm body_

_"God I love you Noel." Jeff smiled, watching as his colored hair fell onto her face._

_"You have no idea how much I do too starburst."_ _she smiled reaching until their lips met once more._

"Noel?" Matt grabbed his wife by the shoulders shaking her out from the daze. Noel looked up at Matt, shaking the thoughts from her head. No, there was no way she was going to go back to that...to those memories that she now calls dreams, "You ok?" he asked. Noel nodded, this was a tougher day then she thought it was going to be.

"Yeah, I guess I'm still tired and all. I might call it an early night that's all." she put on the best smile she could without telling him about her and Jeff in the kitchen. Matt smirked, resting a hand on her cheek. So different she thought, their touches so different from each other. Noel breathed easy kissing the palm of his hand.

"Sure sugar." he smiled. She was ok, which was something he wasn't going to say for Jeff. Matt looked back at the couple n the living room and nodded once more, "No, why don't you go up, I'll be there soon." he kissed the top of her head.

Noel nodded, moving her head so their lips met briefly. She wanted him, she needed him, not his brother. Her eyes sparkled golden once more as she almost seemed to bounce to kiss the other couple goodnight. Her eyes became fixed on the youngest Hardy who stared her down with sympathetic eyes.

"Good night guys, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll make breakfast." she giggled, and walked away with her curls bouncing like they used too. He just realized at that moment that he really did loose something special. Jeff moved his eyes back down to meet the shimmering pools of his future and brought his lips down to hers, too bad all he could think about was Noel.

_He felt Noel part their kiss when he realized she got batter all over his face. Her bright smile widening when she ran her tongue across the spoon of pancake batter. Her face was covered in the powdered part of the mixture, and hair all behind her ear. Black curls all messed. She was beautiful in his eyes. No matter what she did. _

_"We are never going to eat these huh?" he laughed, taking some batter only to smack it on her face. Her eyes went wide when she took the huge plate made for about 20 pancakes only held three._

_"We tried babe." she giggled moving over again so her lips pressed against his cheek. One look at her and he just wanted his pride and joy. He found her._

_"I told you we should have went out. I mean no matter what I am home for Christmas babe." he mumbled. On Christmas he knew what he was going to do. _

_"I know, but how long is that like a day? I wanted to make breakfast and plus you out means that fans are up your ass and I want my Jeff all to myself." she pouted, swinging her hips in a kid fashion. _

_Jeff jumped up to grab her face into hands. Scooping her lips onto his. Christmas, she just had to wait till Christmas and everything would be perfect, everything would just be perfect for them both. Noel looked up, grabbing back the ponytail from his head, letting the long tendrils fall into his face._

_"I like you better like this." her smile returned, "But I think this is even better." she laughed, taking her wooden spoon to wipe batter all over his face. Noel started to giggle running away from the angry Hardy._

_"NOEL!" He called._

Jeff snapped from his daze, grasping, clinging onto Beth to not forget that memory. It was a week before he proposed to Noel, and the best day of his life. Beth crawled out of his grasps knowing what he was thinking.

"Jeff stop." she muttered, "Just stop."

He nodded watching Matt go up after his wife. How could they do this? How can they go behind his back? It was not clear to him. Beth grabbed her fiancee arm, leading him to the steps as well. Maybe...just maybe a goodnight sleep will be good for them.


	7. I Scar You And You Scar Me

**Hahah yes love me! So this is short but my goodness do I love the flashback for some reason!  
Thank you so much for everything my loves!  
Peace and Love.  
!Hattress!**

* * *

The morning sun was cruel to the newlyweds when it woke up the Mrs. Hardy. She found herself wrapped around her husband's body, as he was awake watching as she slept. For some reason she found it kind of cute more then weird.

"I think your creepy." she groaned into the pillow. Matt laughed, planting kisses on the exposed flesh on her shoulder blades.

"I think I'm creepy too." he breathed, onto her skin. Noel chuckled, propping herself on her hands.

"Matt, do you think Jeff and Beth love each other?" she asked. Matt's eyes went to these small slits when she said his name. Sometimes it was like poison to his ears when he heard Noel say Jeff's name. Sometimes she would still hold this voice like she used to when she would talk to him about her and Jeff. Things like that made him sometimes nervous.

"Yeah, why?" he chuckled. His hands rubbed against her naked back, making her mumbled in Spanish. What was she thinking?

"I don't know, just yesterday when I saw them together he gave her that look that we all gave her in high school. You know that look of why the hell do you exist?" she muttered half into the pillow. Matt sighed, bringing his lips down to her caramel colored back again; His mouth trailing her shoulder blade, and neck. Noel closed her eyes not wanting to get up, but she actually had to go sign herself up for classes. She needed something to do when he was gone, or she would go crazy all by herself in his large home with just Beth as company.

"You're getting all crazy cause you finally saw him after all these years." he whispered into the soft skin on her arm. Noel moaned once more moving her lips till they pressed together into a heart shape. Oh how he loved that look from her.

"Yeah, you're right." she muttered. Her eyes rolled to the side, shifting her body till he laid on top. Her mind went back once more, she couldn't help it. It has been ages since she was with him, but those were memories that could never leave. Memories that should be locked away behind a large wooden door and be locked forever.

"No, you know I love you right, like you really know that, cause seeing you all upset last night just really hurt me." Matt Hardy raised his eyes to look into pools of hazel. Noel felt her heart flutter, when those words passed through his lips and into her ears, she knew she made the right choice, the right Hardy.

"I know, and it's going to sound so corny but I love you too. I can't believe it took me half my life to figure out the right Hardy was actually in front of me the whole time." she chuckled into the soft down of the pillow.

Matt followed her laugh, pressing his lips on the small of her back, trailing till he reached her neck, thats when he noticed once more the small faded 'J' scar on her neck. His own mind wondered back to when he first saw the small mark. His blood boiled, knowing that Jeff permanently left his mark. Never will he bring it up. Too many memories.

"Sometimes when I feel you touch that scar it makes me regret even harder then I do before." she sighed. Matt made a noise or something to try and form words, but Noel was half asleep by the time anything came out.

_"Jeff what the hell did you do to me?" Noel heard her voice turn into this high pitch sound. The youngest Hardy wiped his hands clean from the small traces of blood. He just wanted to mark her, make sure that no matter what everyone would know who she belonged to._

_"What just think of it as a tattoo." he chuckled, moving her body till it was encased under his large frame. Her long black wavy hair was now chopped off into a pixie cut, shaping her all around her heart shaped face. No matter what she did, she still looked amazing._

_"Jeff you just made me bleed for no reason." she grumbled, forming a puppy dog pout. The rainbow warrior leaned over, pressing his lips lightly on hers._

_"I only did it so I know that you will always have a part of me with you; even when I'm not around." he whispered close in her ear, making sure his blond, blue, and red hair framed their faces like a curtain shielding them from the outside world. He was right, she would always have a part of him with her forever. _

_"In such a sick way, I love the way you just said that." Noel chuckled, her fingers pushing away some pieces of hair from his face, "Let me mark you then?" her voice quivered as she asked. Jeff giggled lightly. He handed her another pin, showing her the soft cream colored flesh on the side of his wrist._

_"I thought you would never ask." he smirked, bringing his lips to her deep open wound kissing it to heal. Noel's already bright eyes stood out amongst the flame he used to sterilize the pin. Her nimble fingers mimicked Jeff's as she pressed the burning metal to the naked tissue. Her hand carefully drew a small 'N' deep enough to scar. Her lips kissed the fresh would after the blood was wiped away. Her eyes carefully looking up to notice no pain. _

_"I can't believe we just did that." she murmured, her lips forming each word when she spoke. Jeff laid next to her unclad body, tracing his fingers on each and every vulnerable curve of her form. It was moments like these when he knew that this girl was going to be the one till he died._

_"I have to leave in a week." Jeff spoke, making Noel grumble. _

_"Call in sick." she groaned, moving on her side. Christmas was only in two days, and hopefully by the time he left he would be able to call her something more then just a girlfriend._

_"Just know that I love you and everything will be ok." he laughed, placing a kiss once more on the small 'J'_

Jeff felt himself woken up by the touch on an 'N' being drawn on his wrist over and over again. What was going on? Noel, was it Noel? Was his dream not one at all but just something from the night before? His green gems slightly opened to notice the girl next to him wasn't Noel, but Beth...his beautiful fiancee Beth.

"Good morning baby." he cooed. Beth felt more at ease as he spoke those words. Ever since last night when he saw Noel, Beth felt the anger and pain that surged through his veins.

"How you feeling?" she asked. her hand reached till it ran through his colorful mane. Jeff closed his eyes once more. Today was his last day at home, but now that Noel was here is didn't know if he wanted to stay longer to get more information out of her or to just look at her and marvel on what he forgot about.

"Better." he muttered. A laugh caught his ear when he shot up hearing the same voice that haunted his dreams the previous night, "What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Noel and Matt, they have been joking all morning. They made us pancakes if you want to go down stairs." Beth yawned beside him. Jeff nodded. He was hungry, and he could pretend it was just like old times. Too bad it will never be.


	8. Beaches, Dirt Bikes and Oops!

**Ok a bit large but hey! Haven't been here in a bit.  
I will update more! Thank you to everyone!  
Much love you have no idea!  
Also go vote on my page my loves! I love you all!  
Remember you guys are the reason I write everyday! Much love! Peace and Love! **

**!Hattress!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own the Wrestlers. Own everyone else!

* * *

**

"Matt, stop it!" Noel cried, running away from the batter clad Matt. In the morning it was a thing for her to make pancakes for whoever she was with, and now that she was reunited with her husband she felt it was a special occasion. It did remind her of the times she was with Jeff, since it started with him but she couldn't let that take her over.

"Noel you are such a bitch!" he yelled, clamping a battered hand on her wrist to pull her to his face. "You don't do that!" he joked. Noel smirked, pressing a finger to his nose and tried to run away.

"What is going on?" Beth whispered over to Jeff. The youngest boy stifled a giggle hearing the familiar laughs and squeals he used to remember.

Matt moved, chasing after the small girl once more till they reached the stairs looking up at the couple who stood watching. Noel's face blushed feeling everyone's eyes straight on her, especially Jeff's. It was crazy the way just one look at her and everything that he forgot came rushing back.

"I made pancakes." Noel chuckled. Matt came right behind her wrapping an arm around her waist. His eyes glancing up into Jeff's to show him the reality more then his fantasy of memories.

"Anything good?" Beth smirked, walking in front of her fiancee. Noel smirked, grabbing the girl by the hand. Past in Noel's mind should stay in the past. Things like high school shouldn't get in the way of what the future may bring. Jeff watched as Beth was taken from his side. He looked down at his brother who shook his head.

"Jeff come outside with me?" he asked, "I haven't gone ridding in a few years, let the girls go have their fun." he smirked.

The youngest boy nodded, looking back into the kitchen once more to see the girl chatting it up like the were best friends. His pulse started to calm down when he saw them. So he shouldn't be worried.

"You riding again? You remember what happened the last time right bro?" he laughed. The brothers chuckled at each others mockery when they walked out to the field. Jeff and Matt both got geared up and ready to go, but something was holding Matt back.

"Jeff, do me a favor?" Matt squinted his eyes, holding his mask in hand, "Please don't make out with my wife again. It tends to put a damper on the relationship that just started to bloom in a husband and wife thing ya know? I mean can we not repeat history that doesn't need to be repeated."

Jeff's eyes went wide when he thought about the night before when he kissed Noel. It was the bases to why she was upset, but he actually saw? He turned around facing his brother with a sweet smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Matt." he sighed. Is that what he wanted to hear? Matt nodded, putting his helmet on and revved up the bike. This in his mind was not competition but he just needed to get some steam off.

Through the window of the kitchen Noel and Beth watched as the boys would do their jumps and things. No matter how many times she seen it, everything just made her so nervous. Especially since what happened with Jeff and a certain tree.

"Is this normal?" No smiled looking over at Beth who stared at he with an almost broken down face.

"Noel." her name brought her out of the trance. The young girl looked up at her ex enemy and smirked. She had to be nice, she had to be civil even if after all these years she wanted to kill her.

"Yeah, what's up dear?" she asked. The young future Mrs. Hardy, bit her bottom lip, tucking it back between her teeth. What was she going to say? That she saw her fiance kissing her the night before? That's when she noticed the tears. Beth couldn't help but to break down in front of her crying like there was no tomorrow.

"Noel, I'm so sorry. I mean after all these years I just...everything I'm so sorry." she cried. Number one problem with Noel....she is not good with emotions, so she does the first thing that comes to mind. She thought about what her husband would say.

"Sweetie, it happens, but look at everything now." she smiles that perfect fake smile to go along with the voice, "Everything I think is just perfect now."

Beth nodded her head and smiled looking down to stir her cup of tea. What do you say to the person you betrayed all those years ago? How do you even start to say how sorry you are, or if you are even sorry for doing that. Noel looked away, her eyes glancing over to the boys outside.

"Beth, how did this all start with you, I mean after all of that..." she muttered, only her golden brown eyes looking over into Beth's baby blues. The native Cameron girl brushed some tears away thinking of her past with the Hardy boy and now hopefully her future.

"Well after...ya know, after that I helped with coping that you left, after that we started to be together." the smile on her face was starting to go into a dreamy state, and Noel didn't know how long she could stand the way she talked about him. Her mind also drifted back to another time about him.

_The wind blew on her face, making her body shutter from the impact. Noel's grip tightened onto his waist when the wind blew through her mask. She was finally on the back of his motorcycle, feeling him, holding him, being so close to him she didn't think she could ever feel this way. Then it was the stop that made her queazy, she remembered like it was yesterday...the wind, her arms, the way her heart leaped when the scent was brushed into her nose by the wind._

_"Look No." he whispered, holding his hand out for her to grab. Jeff looked into her eyes when she came off holding onto him as if for dear life. These were the moments where she knew that the ring on her finger meant something. _

_"You're such a fool." her magic laughter played like a soft tune in his ear. There she was, in front of him and all his...only his. Noel looked behind her fiancee and smiled feeling the beach air crawl on her skin. This was her place...the only place where she knew she could actually do anything she wanted and no one cared._

_"I'm only a fool when it comes to you." Jeff whispered into her ear like wind blowing through her hair. Her body shivered underneath his touch when she started to run. The high flier watched as his fiance ran around in the sand like a five year old._

_"Noel!" he called, throwing off his sandals to run after the small girl. Finally he tackled her to the ground making her land with a huge thud._

_"Let's go in the water!" Noel cried out loud quickly kissing him before stripping in her bra and underwear. In the rush her engagement ring fell off her finger and into the sand at his feet. His large hands grabbing the small golden band and had an idea. _

_His sea-foam green eyes looked out into the oceans watching as his future wife was swimming like a fish. A large smile formed on his face as he held the ring tight. He moved his way over to where Noel swam, grabbing her waist with his other hand. The small black haired girl turned quickly, almost startled by the touch. _

_Honey into Mint, thats what they looked like when eyes collided and fingers touched. Noel looked at him with a tilted head when he grabbed both small soft hands into his, not giving any hints onto what he was doing._

_"Noel Mary Casidy." he smiled real wide to see all his teeth, "Will you be my wife?" Jeff asked the question once more to the willing young girl in front of him_

_Noel shook her head into a no, making Jeff quirk a brow. Was she serious? It was then did he take the ring from his closed palm and put it on her finger._

_"I guess I could spend the rest of my life with you." she smirked in a joking tone, and splashed him before swimming away._

_"Oh hell no!" the youngest Hardy called, swimming after her._

"Noel, Noel?" Beth called the girls name once more, snapping her from her daze. Her eyes fixated on the small golden band that acted as Beth's engagement ring. It was the same one Jeff gave her? What was that all about? Was he too cheep to get a new one or did she ask for it?, "You ok hun?"

The young Mrs. Hardy snapped from her daze and smiled, nodding her head yes. There was just some things she should keep to herself....she wasn't part of his life anymore. Her eyes shifted watching as the boys were coming in the room. Matt looking sullen, and Jeff coming in with a defeated look on his face. She knew that face...and she betted that Beth did as well.

"What's going on boys?" Noel asked, watching as her husband moved over to where she sat, placing a kiss on her temple. She melted.

"Jeff has something to say..." Matt sighed, holding onto Noel harder. The youngest Hardy looked at the girls and his brother with a pained expression, what was he going to say? How was he going to say it?


	9. Flashback!

**A/N- Once more I cannot thank you any more.  
I love all of you with all of my might!  
Thank you so much for everything!  
hardyrhodescenafan1, I'mxAxRockstar,  
Nine, AlwaysLove90, justkimmy, Jeff Hardy is Rad.  
So much awesomeness!  
Also go Vote on my page!**

**Peace and Love**

**!Hattress!

* * *

**

"I got a phone call..." Jeff started out, looking back at Beth with no facial expression on either of their faces. Noel knew that face, she remembered that face from the first time it happened. She didn't even need him to open his mouth, she just knew.

"And?" Noel for some reason opened her pretty mouth. Was she afraid of what she thought was true? No, she knew what was true.

"I got suspended for two weeks.... drugs again." Jeff didn't even know he could form words into sentences. His eyes glazed over the people in the room, staring into the two people that really mattered to him, Beth, and Noel. Noel remembered the burning feeling she had inside when Jeff told her the first time this happened. That burning feeling in which took over her whole body and made her so angry she threaten to leave him. She remembered that, she remembered that all too well.

"With what?" Beth asked, her fingers rushing to her lips. It was almost Déjà vu to Noel when she looked at Beth. Her face twisted in the same way she did when Jeff told her.

_"With what?" Noel felt her body shake as she sat across from her fiancée. His eyes couldn't reach where she sat. He felt to ashamed to do anything about it, "I'm not hearing an answer Jeff." Her voice was stern but cracking. Jeff watched as tears fell down her cheek. How could he do this to her, to them?_

_"Painkillers." He muttered, reaching a hand out to grab hers, but she quickly took it away. How could he do this, and again for all that mattered._

_"Again Jeff, again?" tears were caught in her throat making her squeak with a certain tone. The Hardy nodded his head, rushing over to her side, "What the hell am I going to do with you?" Noel dug her head into her hands._

_"Noah…" he muttered, cooing in her ear, but she was not having this._

_"No Jeff." She pushed him away after a hard effort to succumb to his voice, "I don't know how much longer I can deal with this…"_

_"Wait!"_

"Noel, you ok?" Matt's voice brought her back once more to the reality. Should she feel guilty for the relief of not having to deal with that anymore?

"Yeah baby, just my head hurts that's all." She chuckled just to cover up the guilt she was feeling.

Matt nodded, grabbing her hand to bring her away from the couple that needed to talk. Once upon a time ago Noel was the couple. When they were out of view Matt grabbed her hand, fiddling with the ring. That made him happy; the feel of the wedding band he chose and married her with. It helped him to know that he had Noel, and his brother lost out.

"I know what happened last night." He muttered in her ear. Noel tilted her head, and then remembered the kiss.

"I'm so—" Noel tried to croak out but was kissed instead.

"Who is better?" he asked, leaving the tingling sensation all over her lips.

"You…"

"That's what I thought." He smiled, letting her face go to grab her hand, "I already talked to him about it, so I don't think things will be bad again."

"I love you." Noel smiles making Matt melt inside. He knew she was the right choice from the start from when they met. The Hardy smiled down at his wife and nodded kissing her temple.

"I love you too Noah." Matt breathed into her hair. It was then Noel felt her heart sink deep down inside; it was her nickname to Jeff, and hearing Matt say it was something she was never going to get used to.

"You called me Noah…" Noel tilted her head, "You never called me that."

Matt looked at his wife and chuckled shaking his head. What was she talking about? Why would he call her something Jeff used to call her? The eldest Hardy grabbed Noel's face and kissed her lightly once more.

"No, I called you Noel." He chuckled slightly, kissing her head once more before heading up the stairs; was she going crazy? What the hell was going on?

The new wife glanced over at the pair in the room hearing the screams, hearing the way she had to act with Jeff when he was suspended from his work. It was not a nice feeling, but it happened. She watched as Beth, and Jeff dueled out their feelings through yells and screams. She felt a bit guilty that the girl yelling wasn't her, but deep down inside she was glad she was done with everything about that.

"Noel!" her name was called by Matt, "I need help packing!"

"Be up in a sec." she called back. Noel might have not had to deal with the suspension but she forgot what it was going to be like when Matt had to leave. The girl should have been used to when they left, but no, she wasn't. Noel stole one more glance at the couple as they yelled and decided she had to go upstairs.

"Hey, babe could you get me the two shirts over in the drawer?" he asks her when she walks in, and Noel just sits staring at him with a look. She slowly walks over to where he stood and grabbed his hand kissing each finger as he looked up into her honey colored eyes and smirked, throwing away the shirts and pushing everything off the bed.

"Tonight…you are mine." She whispers in his ear, closing her eyes as she shuts the lights.

"Mine." He coos back, "Only mine."


	10. I'm Not Him Noel

**Not long, but I have missed this story a lot. I know it has been a  
long time since this one has been  
updated but now! Here is it! Much love  
and thank you for everything.  
Ps. I told you I was back  
Peace and Love!  
****!Hattress!**

**I do not own the wrestlers or Beth  
I do own Noel**

* * *

The ruffling of sheets was what woke her up. Noel rolled over looking as the digital clock read 4:00am. What was Matt doing? Her head was pounding as she felt her face sticky with dried tears. Was she crying in her sleep?

"Babe, come on I got to go." Matt slid his body next to hers, breathing the scent on her skin. No, she didn't want him to leave her, she just got home and now he was leaving. Thank God next week the film classes started.

Without a sound Noel got up from her warm bed and quickly dressed, dreading of what was going to come. She didn't want him to leave…she secretly wished deep, down inside that he was the one suspended and not Jeff. It was selfish of her to think, but now she was going to be stuck in a house with her ex fiancée and his fiancé. The young wife felt herself ready to cry.

"Noel, you ready?" Matt called from the bathroom, making her heart burn with the selfish feeling. She nodded, her voice not wanting to come out yet from her sleep. She closed her eyes once more feeling the twinge of him actually going to go.

* * *

The drive to the airport was quiet, and Noel knew he wasn't going to say a word. She took her time on the way down the long dusty road, and was trying to not even show her emotions. Matt hated when she would do that. Shut herself off from the world until she was ready to crack. It was typical Noel.

"Are you happy?" he was the first to talk, making her jump in her seat. Her thoughts were shattered the moment he opened his mouth.

"What do you mean?" she answered.

"We finally told them after so long, I am wondering now if it was a bad idea."

Noel took in a deep breath, her eyes staring into the straight road as she started to bite her nails on her right hand.

"Matt they needed to know. Don't beat yourself up over it baby." She was trying to convince herself that this was for the best of their relationship. Noel was right about the family needing to know. They couldn't go through their life with any suspicion between any of them.

"I'm not, I just hate the way he looks at you No." Matt raised his voice. It was too early to even think let alone yell. The young bride flinched gripping onto the wheel tighter. Jeff had his time, and blew it. Both of them knew that.

The rest of the way was quiet, and the tension just grew. Matt glanced at his wife, reaching over to grip the hand that continued to bite her nails. She relaxed, but not fully and Matt raised her hand to his lips

"Maybe you're right about them not knowing." It was a constant flip-flop in her heart that seemed to never go away. The way Jeff looked at her when she came into the restaurant was the most confused look she has ever seen. To him this was just a joke that one day when her and Matt decide enough was enough they would say surprise.

"Now you're saying that?" Matt chuckled. He didn't want to think about his wife and his brother. For once he could actually say it hurt thinking that she was even with him at one point, "I still don't think he could believe that you were right in front of his eyes. Beth as well." He chuckled. Noel tried to laugh as well, a fake chuckle.

"I know, but it will pass." She choked a bit on her words.

An hour passed by when they reached the terminal and Noel's heart started to palpate from the thought of being left alone in her house with her ex fiancé and his new fiancée. When was their house going to be built? Noel stood at the trunk, watching as her husband grab the rest of his bags.

"You're giving me that face again, and guess what I am not Jeff." He snapped her from that daze.

"What face?" she snapped back.

Matt shook his head and sighed as he went and kissed his wife's cheek. Her body melted instantly and a small smile appeared on her face. Matt cupped her face into his rough hands, his breath smelling like orange tic tacs.

"It's the face you use to give Jeff when you would drop us off, when he would hold your face exactly like this." Noel felt her body shake ever so slightly by the thoughts he put into her head.

"Well thank you for the mental kick." She sighed

"You're welcome." Matt chuckled, pressing his lips to hers.

The moment broke when someone honked the horn behind them, telling them to move. Mrs. Hardy shook her head once more, grabbing her husband into an embrace.

"I'll call you when I get there, just for now please don't kill Jeff and Beth. I don't need to be trying to find their bodies, or springing you from jail."

" I love you babe."

"I love you too." Thoes were Matt's last words as he planted a small kiss on her lips. She watched as he grabbed her bags and wondered off into the airport. It took everything in her not to cry. Just when she thought that maybe things would be different it just was a giant circle and she found herself right back at the same place.


End file.
